


Worst than The Mad King

by CorruptingThePreachersKid



Series: Worse Than The Mad King [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptingThePreachersKid/pseuds/CorruptingThePreachersKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic. Hope it isn't too bad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worst than The Mad King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Hope it isn't too bad.

Joffrey was raging again. Sansa sat quietly, trying to fade away. Suddenly a cup was spiraling passed her head. She shrieked, flinching. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" He boomed. "I'm sorry, my grace." She murmured. Joffrey pulled out his sword, swaggering towards her. Sansa held perfectly still, as he pressed the metal against her cheek. Not hard enough to cut. "Do you think I'm speaking nonsense? Is that it? Do you think YOUR KING ISN'T WORTH LISTENING TO?" He slowly dragged the sharp point, tracing an invisible line down to her collar. Before flinging the weapon across the room and staggering out of it. Sansa let out shuttling breathe, burying her face in the trembling trenches of her hands. "Are you okay?" A gruff voice asked. Sansa just cried. "Did he hurt you?" The Hound tried. She sniffled. "No, no. I'm fine, my lord." Even in distress, she's polite. The corners of his mouth quirked upward. Shae poked her head in the door. "Do you need anything, my lord?" She asked. "No, I'm about to nap." Sansa replied, waving her off. "I should leave you then." The Hound said. She grabbed his hand. "Stay-I mean, would you stay? Until, I fall asleep?" Sansa asked, quietly adding 'My lord' afterward. The Hound briefly nodded. Sitting at her bedside, as she laid down. He watched over her, until her breathing evened out. Before, making his leave. Passing the drunken king on his way back to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> You finished it! Did you like it? Or not? Tell me in the comments?


End file.
